


You Lost Me

by Katstjd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Saddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstjd/pseuds/Katstjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren had a long, wonderful romance that ends in Tragedy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me!!!

You Lost Me   
Eren shook with fear as he realized who exactly he hit with the rifle after attempting the toss yet again. Levi was holding his head with the most terrifying look on his face as that fucking hurt like no tomorrow and even worse because sweet, gentle Eren had hit him. “What the hell Jeager? why the hell are you practising that particular toss right here around everyone?” Levi asked appalled yet again at his stupidity.   
“Levi! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine you asshole! Next time don’t practice so close to everyone.” Levi said letting the incident go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bus ride forced Levi to sit in between Armin and Eren, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to say he disliked it even though he knew Armin had feelings for Eren, which had fallen through for him as the two had been dating for the last month getting together not long after Eren made his last attempt on Levi’s life. Levi had decided against trying to put the moves on Eren because of the way he had reacted to accidently hitting the junior.  
After the bus ride, putting everything away, and losing the high of getting first at yet another competition, Eren asked Levi for his number. Speechless Levi handed Eren his phone and allowed the young teen to send a message to him after putting his number in Levi’s phone, but Levi couldn’t help but to feel that something was wrong because Eren and Armin were still currently together.   
But at the same time Levi didn’t care.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Levi was unsurprised to see Armin standing a little too close to Erwin and Mikasa speaking angrily with Eren, after all Hanji took great pleasure in telling Levi all about how the two had split right before Christmas break and received text messages constantly from Eren throughout the break, telling him indirectly that Eren was free to be hit on. However, Levi was surprised when Eren asked Levi to join him on a walk before zero period actually started, and was even more surprised as Eren took the first chance he got to shove the shorter, but older teen against the wall and planting a kiss on Levi’s face.   
Once again Levi couldn’t bring himself to care.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Levi did however bring himself to care when trying to shake Eren awake after the accident. After all Levi would be to blame because he was the driver. Levi had attempted to avoid another idiot driver because they were on the wrong side of the road, and he swerved into the ditch. The couple had been together for two years, and had been celebrating the event when the accident took place. Levi had tried shaking him awake long after he knew Eren couldn’t and probably wouldn’t come back to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Levi couldn’t look at Eren’s family. Mikasa hated him for sure and Armin was bawling next to her and Levi couldn’t stand to watch. Levi became detached from most of the band and colorguard, he had only done the winter season because they did a tribute for Eren and Levi spun Eren’s favorite solo to his favorite show just for Eren in hopes that he had watched him.   
The funeral was by far the worst thing he had to do and Hanji was the only reason he had come after he could barely drag himself to his bed. The winning and losing of Eren had done wonders to Levi’s personality. Before Eren, Levi seemed to hate everyone often hazing the freshmen in the most cruel ways. During Eren, Levi opened up; he was kind and apologized to those he was cruel to. After Eren, Levi lost a piece of himself.  
Levi was cold again. Not even Hanji could break down the new stronger walls that surrounded him. Levi eventually broke down for her and spent all of his free time with her. As they grew up, Levi took her as his wife and Hanji tried to continue to cheer him and didn’t mind at all that Levi didn’t and couldn’t love her as much as he did Eren. After all…  
He already lost Eren and couldn’t loose her too.

**Author's Note:**

> On a totally unrelated note I left my ex boyfriend and so as a quick tribute to that I wrote this... Nobody died or anything, but he certainly acts like he will.


End file.
